Herb Cookie/LINE
Herb Cookie is an S-grade Cookie that was released at the end of February in Kakao Cookie Run and at the end of April for LINE Cookie Run, along with his Pet, Herb Teapot. Herb Cookie's initial release was teased in the Cookie Run Facebook Page very early on as part of St. Patrick's Day, where all green-colored Cookies were featured. Skill Rain Jelly and Sun Jelly will appear at a given interval. Collect Rain Jelly to fill the Raindrop Gauge. When Raindrop Gauge is full, no more raindrops can be saved. Collect Sun Jelly to bring out the Sun. The Sun uses the collected raindrops to turn regular Jelly into Sprout Jelly. (More frequent Rain Jelly and Sun Jelly with upgrades. Description Warm like the sunshine and fresh like the scent of rain, Herb Cookie will ease your mind when you're feeling down. Herb Cookie was made of fresh, nutritious organic ingredients, which may not be to everyone's taste. On rainy days, Herb Cookie keeps himself dry with a leaf umbrella while listening to the sound of falling raindrops. On warm days, Herb Cookie enjoys the sunshine while carrying around his favourite potted plant. This Cookie treats all living things and each and every moment as precious. He believes the little things in life that make you laugh or cry are to be cherished, just like a ray of sunshine after the rain. Statistics Loading Messages * Want to photosynthesis? * Dazzling. * How's the weather today? * Make the world green! * I see a sprout! * Hello, little sprouts. * Let's plant a tree together! * Hello, Mr. Sunshine. * What a beautiful day. Trivia * Herb Cookie was released in Kakao on a day that only happens every 4 years - February 29. In LINE, he was released on a Thursday, which is unusual because new Cookies were usually released on Fridays or Mondays. * Herb Cookie was released before White Choco Cookie in the LINE version. In Kakao, Herb Cookie was released after White Choco Cookie, and his internal codec number is after hers. There has been speculation that Herb Cookie was released before her in LINE to put his release around Earth Day. ** However, his Treasure is placed after White Choco Cookie's treasure in the treasure book, suggesting that he was originally intended to be released before her. The same also occurred with Herb Teapot and Pocket Watch Referee's Treasures. * In Kakao, the unlock requirement for Herb Cookie was 56 cookies. However, in LINE, it has been reduced to 55 cookies. The exact reason for this is unknown, though it has been speculated that since White Choco Cookie came out before Herb Cookie in Kakao, players are likely to have one more Cookie than in LINE, where White Choco Cookie had not been released yet. * On April 22nd, 2016, Herb Cookie was mistakenly released along with Herb Teapot in LINE with a bug, hence enabling the players to see the description of the Cookie, but players were unable to purchase the Cookie. **On April 25th, 2016, Devsisters released a notice and stated that they were aware of the bug and that they were working on it. **The bug was finally fixed on April 28th, 2016 and Herb Cookie can now at any time be purchased with Coins as long as players have 55 Cookies, or alternatively, can spend 119 . *When Herb Cookie was originally released, his combi with Herb Teapot was "Extra points for all Jellies during Blast" which is incorrect - it is actually "Extra points for Sprout Jelly". It is speculated the erroneous combi was for White Choco Cookie and Pocket Watch Referee as it is their native combi and they were released in Kakao before Herb Cookie. *He is the only Cookie thus far in the game that does not actually blink in the Cookie Shop. He closes his eyes for a few moments as the breeze rolls by, instead. *When he jumps, he makes an 'uh-huh' sound. When he slides, he makes a sound that sounds like a cuckoo noise. **He makes 3 different variants of this sound. *He is the first Cookie to have a unique skill bar; he has a water drop and down-arrow shaped skill bar rather than the usual green (and blue in some Cookies) bar. *During the Halloween Party 2016, Herb Cookie dressed up as Dionysus, the Greek God of Wind and Grapes. **He and Lemon Cookie are the only Cookies dressed as a Greek God, with Lemon Cookie as Zeus.